Angel's Wing
by eye-of-demon-kitsune34
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the child of the old prophecy of when Konoha was first built and the heavens and hells were at an endless battle the battle that woke up the nine demons. Now in modern day Japan history threatens to repeat itself. Only one Uchiha holds t
1. Prolouge next chappy is better

Angel's Wings

**Angel's Wings**

**Summary:**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru or ItaNaru, once again I can't choose.

**Warnings: **Yaoi! Don't like don't read. Rated M for a reason and also I don't think that I'll have a poll up for this story to decide if it is ItaNaru or SasuNaru 'cause it takes way too long. That is all and also it gets a lot better this is just the prologue.

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

One-hundred years ago, Konohagakure was at its darkest hour, the heavens and hells locked in an endless battle. Millions killed, millions of others severely wounded. Villages destroyed, mulled over by the relentless battle.

The hells released an attack on the heavens that was so fierce they woke up the greater demons, also known as the tailed beasts, each one having a specific number of tails. In their awakening the tailed beast grew angry and impatient, wanting revenge on the ones who woke them. But being banished from the immortal worlds, they couldn't reach the gods or the devils.

They decided to wreak havoc on the mortal world, the world in between the immortals. They marched across the Great Nations and the Lower Nations, causing tsunamis to curl over the ocean-line, breaking, crushing everything in their path. Hurricanes lifted everything in their paths, sending power to the heavens or hells, hoping to torment and tease the gods of both worlds.

The nine beasts each attacked a single great nation each. Five of the nations fell, along with the demons that attacked them. The remaining four ruled the lands, making it rain blood and bone. The four survivors were Kyuubi, the nine-tailed Kitsune, Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon, the two-tailed Neko, and the five tailed dog.

The great nations were defenceless against the greater demons, millions of more people dying from the greater demons and the war. All hope seemed lost until a wondering stranger came along with his family. He called himself the Yondaime.

The people of Konohagakure begged the man to help them until he finally agreed to help. The man asked the people to look over his wife while he and his newborn son fought the Kyuubi. It made sense to him that he would take down the greatest demon first.

At first, the people Konoha refused to let the man leave with the boy. He just looked so innocent, like an angle that had fallen from the heavens in the quake of war. The Yondaime ignored all of the people's concerns as he took his son and marched down to the Kyuubi's lair.

The lair was located just outside of the borders of Konohagakure. The entrance was a huge gaping hole in the middle of the largest dead tree. Everyone referred to the tree as the great Ku no Sora (1) tree. It was believed that, before the war started, that only the chosen ones, by the gods, could reach the sky and even the heavens, just upon entering it. But, during the war between the heavens and hells, the nations believed that the Gods destroyed it, carving up the insides and causing it to die, thus bringing us the new lair of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It was believed that this lair was the place where the Yondaime and Kyuubi fought their ruthless battle, a battle that supposedly that raged on for days. Many believed that it was an unfair battle, that Kyuubi no Kitsune had many minions that were also fighting the Yondaime, but it didn't matter; the outcome was still the same.

During the bloody, gory battle, the Yondaime used his secret weapon…his own son. He used the forbidden eight-prong sealing Jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi in his son. But, unfortunately, every great Jutsu has its own prices and stakes. Unfortunately for this Jutsu, the price was…the Yondaime's life.

The Yondaime just made it to Konoha with is infant son in his hands before he died. His last words are still a remembrance to this day of what he did. Those last words were "I wish for you to see this baby with honor and grace, for he gave up his life for an eternity of imprisonment, to always be different. But to him this is a small price to pay to save all of you." He finished as he fell to death in front of all the people. This little saying was even engraved on his tombstone for all to see.

The villagers resented the boy with all of their being. They blamed him for what happened to his father, that if he wasn't here right now than maybe the Yondaime could be. The villagers would torture the boy verbally, only a few would physically harm him because the rest were too scared to even come in contact with him.

As time went on, the boy and the mother grew older and the harassment would get worse. On the boy's thirteenth birthday they went too far…they killed his mother. A few people ganged up on him ready to end his life when his mother jumped up in front of him ready to take the blow. The knife went straight through her heart, killing her almost instantly.

The boy looked down and muttered a few words that no one heard or could tell what he was saying even to this day no one does. A toll of thunder fell with a loud boom and a blinding flash of lightning came with it, as if falling through the heavens. When the lightning stopped and the lighting had dimmed, the boy was gone along with his mother dead body. All that was found was an angel's wing. No one could understand what it meant even to this day it still remains a mystery.

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

**Okay I would like to thank all of my readers and I'm not going to say reviewers cause I know that people don't review a lot…they just read it then leave. **

**I would also like to thank my betas Imperial Mint and Sasodei-iz-awsome and I hope that I didn't spell that wrong again…if I did sorry.**

**Attention: to my crimson moon fans. The next chappy will be up a little late and I know I haven't been updateing a lot cause of school but I have the basic ideas in it also just to let you know that the poll is going to be closed when I get home from school. Which would be around 2:15-2:30 in Rhode Island U.S.A. **

**The next chappy will be better, I promise. Uhh that's all and also in your reviews please let me know if you want this to be a sasunaru or itanaru. I'll be keeping a tab so don't worry. **

**And just to let you know the current winner for the poll in crimson moon is Uchiha! ^^**

**-love kitsune **

**also this was three pages on Microsoft word. **


	2. An i have the next chappy so dont worry

Omg I can't believe I totally forgot about this website. I know, I know, how could you forget?! All of the author alerts and story alerts and reviews go straight to my email which I haven't checked before I went to Canada (December). So I am soooooo sorry!

Please let me know which story should get the first update!!! I'm almost done with the next chappy for Angel's Wing. I started before I left so there may be a difference. Also the plot has changed for Angel's Wing, as you can tell by the new summery.

Also to all of my lovely reviewers I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry if I didn't respond! And if I don't update at least one story for a long time could you please remind me, and tell me what story you want to be updated. That way the story will get finished.

AND I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING~!!!!!

-

love kitsune the horrible authoress …….


End file.
